


We Deliver!

by MiniNephthys



Category: End Roll (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 08:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8049871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: Kantera's delivery dragon, and where they came from.





	We Deliver!

Dr. Kantera keeps a certain cat in his medicine shop.

Their hair is a grey color that looks blue in certain lights, and they have a bobtail that Kantera has told Russell distinguishes their breed from the rest. Russell privately thinks that the tiny tail is really cute, but he doesn’t say so out loud.

Their name is Aubrey. They’re a bit standoffish to most customers - Russell can’t blame them, with the kind of customer Kantera usually gets - but they’re willing to let people pet them on the head if they’re “good at pets” as Kantera puts it, and they’re fond of Russell enough to climb right into his lap whenever he’s sitting down.

“Are they a boy cat or a girl cat?” Russell asks, petting Aubrey behind the ears.

Kantera shrugs. “Grandfather was the one to bring Aubrey home from the shelter, and they were already either spayed or neutered by their previous owners. I never thought to ask him. Besides, it would be rude to make a decision for them, would it not?”

The story of Aubrey is a simple one: they were adopted by Kantera’s grandfather one day from a shelter for pets whose previous homes had been… not good. They already answered to the name ‘Aubrey’, as much as cats answer to anything, so the pair didn’t try and rename the cat to something less Western. When Kantera came to this area, he brought Aubrey along with him.

“They seem to like you,” Kantera says, as Aubrey purrs in Russell’s lap.

“They like me as a heat source,” Russell says, and winces when they suddenly dig their claws into his leg. “Ow!”

Kantera laughs. “‘Tis what you get for doubting the pure affections of my cat.”

* * *

Deliveryuu’s blue color would be nicely set off by a yellow ribbon on their tail, Russell thinks, but knows better than to argue that with the way they’re huffing about Gardenia’s latest prank now.

Instead he speaks to Kantera. “Where did you find Deliveryuu?”

“Dragons’ Peak,” Kantera says with a nostalgic smile. “They were much younger when I took them in, and smaller. They had been quite dissatisfied with their treatment there, and when they heard that I was leaving to practice medicine elsewhere, practically begged me to allow them to come along.”

“I did not beg!” Deliveryuu says, glaring at the two of them. “I merely asked.”

“You must like him a lot, to run the shop while he’s out,” Russell says.

“He gives me a chance to make deliveries instead of being cooped up inside all day,” they say. “That is worth putting up with his eccentricities.”

“They’re quite fond of you, too,” Kantera says. “A delivery dragon needs a customer to deliver to, after all.”

“That, and you have never tied anything to my tail,” Deliveryuu says, huffing again.

Russell thinks they’re overreacting, but knows better than to say so. Their claws would do more than just sting.

Deliveryuu wouldn’t fit on his lap. He’s not sure if that’s disappointing or not.

**Author's Note:**

> Did I name Kantera's cat Aubrey because I needed a gender-neutral name and thought of Aubrey from Uncommon Time? Probably. They'd be a great cat.


End file.
